Magic of the Cards
by TheFallenAlphaAngel
Summary: Slightly AU. Harry Potter, battered and broken, has been summoned to help the pharaoh. Will the Boy-Who-Lived be able to help the Pharaoh? Set at the begining of Battle City & Sixth book. Pairing to be annouced later. Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh!
1. A Journey's start

AN: _I will try to keep to the story line SOME. I will also try to update often. No promises. Please read and Review._

* * *

Magic of the Cards

The cool hardwood floor of the smallest bedroom of number 4, Privet Drive, was a blessing to young Harry Potter. It soothed his wounds, however little, and it cooled the burning gashes on his back. Vernon Dursley had enough of the "freak's" screaming at night. But it wasn't Harry's fault he had nightmares of Sirius and Cedric dying. The pain Harry felt from both the wounds Vernon gave him and the ones he inflicted himself didn't make up half of what he felt inside. Suddenly there was a Tapping at the window.

"Hedwig…" Harry gathered what strength he could and opened the window, after getting up. "What's this girl?" He asked looking at the package. It was as big as his forearm. _ I don't think I know an Ishizu Ishtar. Sounds Egyptian… hmm… _He looked at the battered dresser, searching for the knife he used to injure himself with. As he opened the box he was shocked. There was a device in there that could easily fit his arm. It would look strange to the Dursley's or anyone on Privet Drive. Hell it would look strange to most of the wizard and witches at Hogwarts. But, to Harry, This was the best birthday gift he received in a while. In his hands was none other than a duel disk made by Kiba Corp. The boy-who-lived looked in the box again and saw a note and on it was written

_I'm awaiting your arrival. _

_Ishizu Ishtar_

_P.S. I recommend you bring the cards in the dresser in front of you. _

That caught him for a surprise. How could she possibly know? He looked back in the box and found a sock. Harry was confused as he grabbed his wand and inserted his cards into the duel disk. _What is the sock for? _Curiously he touched it with his wand and he suddenly felt a tugging sensation in his navel. _Oh Shit! I portk- _his thoughts were cut off by him landing on a cold tile floor, opening a few wounds on his ribs. Harry shook off the pain and quickly stood up and spoke, "_Lumos!" _His wand's tip lit up and he saw a switch in front of him. As he flicked the switch he noticed he was in a Museum.

"Harī· pottā?" He turns and sees an Egyptian woman. She repeats herself. "Harī· pottā?" Reluctantly he nods. She smiles lightly.

"Yoi, anata no koko de." _What? _

"Um… excuse me?" She looks startled and slightly embarrassed.

"Dono yō ni watashi no orokana. Watashi wa, anata ga nihongo o hanasemasendeshita kidzuite inakatta. Koko de." She handed a paper and in perfect Latin was the words _Translationem enim lingua audivit tandem._His eyes widened. _Oh! A spell! _He repeated the words and she said, as clear as day. "You should hear me fine now."

He nods. "But can you understand me?" She nods as well.

"Harry. I know you're a wizard." Harry looks shocked at this, but before he can say anything she continues, "And I need you to help the Pharaoh."

And she explains to Harry about the origins of Duel Monsters and about the Pharaoh. Then the question comes up.

"What does this have to do with me though?"

"You need to protect the Pharaoh, like your ancestors did long ago." She reached behind her and pulled out a box. "This card is an Egyptian god card, one that no one knows about." She opened it and there was a dark green card on it. The picture showed a beast that looked about the size of Big Ben, but the beast itself looked to be human to. Its name was Ragnarok the Chosen. Harry took the card and slipped into the middle of his deck. Ishizu gestured to an ancient tablet behind her. She pointed to the person on the right.

"The boy who looks like this is called Yugi Moto. He has the spirit of the Pharaoh in him. Find him. Protect him. For the sake of the world."

As Harry exited the museum he realized that once again, the fate of the world lies on his shoulders. Again. Besides a select few, Britian could sod off for all he cared. Sure he felt bad for leaving Hermione, Neville, and Luna behind, but hopefully Ishizu could get them here as well. He sighed. _Well… looks like I have to find this Yugi kid. _

And that's when Harry started on his new journey…

… For the sake of the world.

* * *

_Harry's Deck includes the following: Effect Veiler, Poison of the old man, Attention!, Troposhere, Photon Leo, Tower of Babel, Shield & Sword, Beastly Mirror Ritual, Fiend's Mirror, Renge- Gatekeeper of the Dark World, Photon Sanctuary, Photon Wyvern, Ante, Dark Magician, Gilford The Lightning, Summoned Skull, Mirror Force, De-Spell, Raigeki Break, Mystical Space Typhoon, Blustering Winds, Dian Keto The cure Master, Remove trap, Pot of greed x 3, megamorph, trap hole, Fissure, Burst stream of destruction, Kaibaman, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Monster Reborn, The White stone of Legend, Change of Heart, Call of the haunted, Sould Exchange, Waboku, Graceful Charity, Red-Eyes B. Chick, Morphing Jar #2, Drill Barnacle, Hinotama, Stop Defense, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Photon Crusher.  
_

_These are my cards. I realize some of these don't exist yet in the battle city, but just go with it. And yes I know There's only 3 blue-eyes white dragons, but hey, its Harry. He got lucky. _

_The battles in battle city that involve Harry will not be canon related at all. Please review. I will happily accept Constructive Critisim but at least mention that it is that and not just Flamers being Flamers._


	2. Harry's First Duel

An:/ _This is Harry's first duel. I really want to make these chapters longer. I'll try harder in the future. Read and review please._

* * *

Not even an hour into searching Harry was challenged to a duel. He tried to decline but the kid said he was physic. This made Harry laugh loudly. Thus the situation he was in.

"I don't need my physic powers to know that you're weak!" This struck a nerve in Harry. One that made him be reminded of his cousin Dudley.

"Really now?" Harry asked sarcastically. "How many locator cards do you have?"

The blue haired kid was taken aback. "5 Why?"

"I'll accept your duel. But If I win with only 6 cards, I get all of them. If I lose, you'll get all of mine." Harry bluffed. He didn't have a single one! But he couldn't let this kid keep acting like this.

"Fine! Let's Duel!" The 'Physic', Espa Roba, drew his cards. "Challengers first!"

Harry drew his five and tried his hardest not to laugh at his easy win. He had drawn 2 pot of greed's, poison of the old man, Tower of Babel, and Ante. He drew again for his turn start and drew Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Merlin must be on his side today.

"Get ready to give up your locator cards! I place one card face down! Then I play two pot of greed's!" He draws four cards. Now I play Poison of the old man! I choose to give you 800 direct damage to your life points! I end my turn!"

_**Harry: 4000**_

_**Espa Roba: 3200**_

"Ha! You made a mistake! I can attack your life points directly! I play Double summon!" Harry started laughing when he said that.

"Thanks! Now I can activate my trap! Tower of Babel! Because of that spell card you played, Tower of Babel makes you lose 3000 Life points!

_**Harry: 4000**_

_**Espa Roba: 200**_

The Physic was so dumb-struck he ended his turn, the mistake that cost him the Duel.

"I play Ante! Pick a card in your hand!" He does so. "Now flip and show your card!"

Espa Roba picked a magic card, ignorant of what Ante does. Harry however picked Sorcerer of Dark Magic which had a total of nine stars.

"Ha! You just lost 1000 life points! I win!"

_**Harry: 4000**_

_**Espa Roba: -800**_

The crowd was silent. This foreigner had just popped up and destroyed this 'Physic' without losing any life points. With six cards like he said. Harry walked up to Espa Roba and took his 5 locator cards and Double summon. The Boy-Who-Lived had won his first ever duel and is already almost up for the finals. He just needed one more win. The Pharaoh had to be there. He had to help Yugi save the world.

When the crowd finally realized what happened, they noticed that the foreigner had just disappeared. They failed to notice that he walked away smiling.

* * *

An:/_ I actually did this move before. It was pretty cool. Again Ill try to make these longer. If you don't know what a card does, review an request for and explaination and I'll put it at the bottom of the next chapter. No flamers please. _

**_Cards and their effects of this battle:_**

**_SPELL/TRAP:_**

**_Pot of greed: Draw 2 cards  
Tower of Babel: Everytime a spell card is activated, put one spell counter on this card. When four spell counters are on this card, destroy this card and inflict 3000 points of damage to the player that activated the 4th spell card.  
Ante: Each player picks a card. The player with the highest level keeps his/her card, and the player with the least amount of stars (the level) has 1000 points of damage inflicted to their life points. Spell and Trap cards are considered level 0.  
Double Summon: Lets you normal summon twice.  
_**

**_MONSTER:_**

**_Sorcerer of Dark Magic: Atk: 3200/Def: 2800, level 9, Dark type, Spellcaster, Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by offering 2 level 6 or5 highter spellcaster-type monsters on your side of the field as Tributes. As long as this card remains face up on the field, you can negate the activation of Trap Cards and destroy them._**


	3. The meeting of Solomon Moto

AN:/ _Sorry about the small chapters guys. This is actually a lot more difficult than it seems. ^.^' And just so you know, every one who put this story on alert, I enjoy waking up and finding that so many people enjoy this story. I actually thought no one would read it. But you guys proved me wrong. Thanks guys. Rant (how ever tiny this seems) over! Please read and Review!_

_Note: Italics are Thoughts and spells if in "Quotations"_

_ **Bold Italics and underlined will be card names**_

* * *

The town of Domino was really not that big to Harry. After navigating a huge castle like Hogwarts, Harry had memorized the entire town. He knew how to get from Kaiba Corp, all the way to the game shop he was in front of now. As Harry walked inside, he found a old man with strangely spiky gray hair.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The old man looked up.

"Welcome to my game shop young man!" The owner replied. At seeing the Duel Disk on Harry's arm, The shop owner spoke up.

"Ah! So you're a Duelist! Come over here, if you will?" He pointed to a large rack on the side of the Cashier.

"I'm Solomon Moto. And these, " Here he gestured to the cards. "Are some of the best booster packs you can find in domino!"

Harry reached into his pocket and brought out a galleon. "Will this suffice Mr. Moto?" Solomon's eyes widened. Not only was this enough to buy half of the packs in his store, He recognized this type of currency. His parents always told him about the wonders of magic, but unfortunately for Solomon, he was a squib. So were his children and his grandchild Yugi. But, an idea popped up in Solomon's mind.

"I will only accept it, if you stay the night Mister…" The owner drifted off, waiting for Harry's name. And was he surprised when he heard it.

"Harry sir. Harry Potter." Solomon instantly gave Harry back the galleon.

"Mr. Potter, I can't accept this. Not after how your father helped me those years ago." Seeing that Harry was going to say something he continued. "You will be staying the night, and Ill even give you one of the packs for free! And before you ask, Im not a magical, Im a squib. So is my grand son, Yugi who you will meet later, if you stay over." This made Harry's eyes widen. _How could I have not noticed before? _

"Ok then, Mr. Moto. I will accept your offer and stay here the night. But I do have questions." Solomon smiled.

"Well Mr. Potter. I will gladly answer any questions you may have. But I'll answer them when Yugi gets here and we eat dinner." Harry nodded and picked up a pack he liked and opened it up. Without even looking at the cards he put them in his deck and told Solomon that he preferred being called Harry.

Little did Harry realize, meeting the Pharaoh might be different than he expected.

He just hoped that no one else recognized him. And a single thought popped into his mind.

_What if Dumbledore found out?_

* * *

AN:/ _Harry finally starts wondering what might happen if Dumbledore finds out he left his hellhole of a house. Will the order try and find him, and ship him back to his abusive relatives? Find out next time on Magic of the cards!_

_Ok guys I have a quick question that will let you help me decide on this story. If I decide to have a pairing, who will it be of? Go ahead and put anything you can think of in a review! I accept every kind. Thanks._

**_TheFallenAlphaAngel_**


	4. A time to think

AN:/_ The forth chapter is here! This one is a bit longer than the others. Hopefully you enjoy it and continue reading Magic of the cards. Please read and review!_

* * *

Solomon was nice enough to Harry. He offered him a room to stay in, a shower to take, and food to eat. To Solomon, this was just a simple gesture of kindness, but to Harry, this was like a declartion of kinship. Only the people he considered family gave him food or worried about his hygine. He was tempted to hug the man, but decided against it for now. His wounds were only slightly healed.

After the treatment of Vernon and Dudley, Harry was surprised he could walk around a town, let alone stand. _Maybe my magic is healing me,_ he thought. _It would explain why I can move around. _As Harry walked into the bathroom, the boy-who-lived, smiled a small smile, that normally no one would be able to see. This would be his first shower in weeks!

Harry closed and locked the door, and quickly stripped off the whale clothes he had on. If he could help it, there was no way he would wear those god forsaken hand me downs. He stepped into the shower the Moto's had and turned on a lukewarm shower. He hissed as the cold water hit the slightly healed gashes on his chest and upper legs. _Vernon enjoyed that belt to much... _Harry sighed in bliss as the water turned warm. It was probably the most comforting things he had felt, ever since Sirius hugged him. Harry instantly looked down sadly. _If only We didn't go to the damned ministry... He would still be here... _A tear trailed down his face. He looked up and quietly spoke to Sirius, hoping to Merlin that he could hear Harry.

"Sirius... Im sorry I couldn't help you... I'm sorry you died because of me. I didn't want you do die. I wanted to live with you. I wanted you to show me how to be a Marauder like you and Lupin... and dad... I just wanted you to know Padfoot, I miss you..."

Tears were now streaming down Harry's face. He wiped away the tears and washed his battered body, careful not to get soap in any small open cuts he might have. He turned off the water and got out of the shower, using one of the fluffiest towels he had ever seen. Wrapping the towel around his waist, opened the door and almost walked right into a girl with brown hair. Harry's face turned red and he immeadiately went back in the bathroom.

Tea was very embarassed. She walked into the Moto game shop and told Mr. Moto that she would be waiting for Yugi in his room. She could faintly hear him say something about a shower but she wasn't sure. Tea was almost up to Yugi's room when the shower door opened, and a boy about her age, maybe a year younger, walked out in nothing but a towel. Before she could say anything or get a could look at him, he walked right back in. Tea didn't know what she was supposed to do, as her brain stopped and she stood frozen in the hallway. She finally decided to go to yugi's room. _Who was he?_

At the same moment, Harry was contenplating on what to do with his clothing situation and not let that girl, or Mr. Moto, find out about the injuries on his body. Sure he could say he was abused, but how would he explain the thin cuts on his arms and thighs. The Chosen One looked down at the hand me downs and saw his wand, which instantly gave him an idea. Being expelled from Hogwarts be damned! He had more important things to worry about. He picked up his wand and pulled three pieces of toliet paper off. Harry seperated the threee pieces and transfiguered them into three different pieces of clothing. A white shirt, a pair of grey jeans, and a pair of socks. His trainers fit him just fine for some reason, so there was no need to get rid of them.

Harry found his situation at an end and walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to the shop to help Mr. Moto. Solomon requested that Harry put some new merchandise in a row of board games on the side, a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters, and went to put it up. As he was down there, he heard the door open and a voice call,

"Granpa! I'm home!"

Harry's eyes shot up. _Yugi! _From years of practice hiding from the Dursley's, he quietly stoop up and looked at the boy in question and remianed unnoticed. Yugi's hair was... strange to say the least. At least to Harry. Spiky and multicolored, and it seemed to ignore the laws of gravity. But what got Harry's attention the most was the aura around his pendent. It was as black as the robes they wore in Hogwarts. He remebered what Ishizu said about the Millienium Items, and he figured this must be the puzzle.

"Ah! Yugi!" Greeted Mr. Moto. "Yugi there's some one I'd like you to meet. Harry? Would you come over here?"

Reluctantly, Harry walked over to him.

"Yugi? This is Harry Potter. Harry? This is my grandson, Yugi Moto."

The Boy-Who-Lived had met The Pharaoh.

* * *

AN:/ _So how'd you like it guys? Remember if you'd like to see any pairings go ahead and put them in a review. No flamers please, because flaming is a waste of everyone's time. And Tell you what? if you each put one card in your review I'll make them the cards Harry got from the booster pack. Submit your favorites, as long as thier not completely over powered. _

**_TheFallenAlphaAngel_**


	5. A Story and Blood

AN:/ _Well guys (and gals of course! Can't forget the fairer sex!), this took me a lot of thought, and I decided to go with it. I hope you enjoy this and please Read and Review. ALSO! LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! YAY! :3_

Thoughts of Yugi ( For this chapter)  
**Thoughts of Yami.**  
Here they can read each other's thoughts. I know some people might throw a fit over it and this is how I feel they comunicate, even though most of my friends think of other ways.

* * *

**_A Story and Blood_**

Dinner was an intresting affair for the Motos, Harry, and Tea. Harry found out, from Yugi, since Tea was still to embarassed to look him in the eye, that Tea was also a squib. Solomon though had told Harry that he hadn't told Yugi or Tea about Harry's tale of why he was famous.

"I just don't know all the facts." He had told Harry.

Harry decided, as long as they didn't treat him differently, he would tell them what had happened that faithful night.

"You see, fifthteen years ago, a Dark Lord, Voldemort, had become more and more threating to the wizarding side of Britian. The way he acted was kind of like Hitler back in World War Two. Except, instead of Jews, gypsies, homosexuals, and the mentally-ill, he targeted muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods, blood-traitors, and squibs. Little did the Death-Eaters know, their precious dark lord, Voldemort, was actually a half-blood, by the name of Tom Marvalo Riddle. Anyway, he heard this prophecy that either told it was me or my friend Neville that had to destroy him. He sent two Death-Eaters, the LeStranges, two the Longbottoms, while Tom, himself went to my house. The LeStranges tortured the Longbottom parents with the torture curse, called _Crucio_, and their still in the hospital, while healers search around the clock, trying to find a cure for them. Voldemort walked into my house, killed my father and my mother, before trying to kill me. But because of my mother's sacrifice, the killing curse, _Avada Kedarva_, rebounded off me and destroyed Tom's body." Here he sighed sadly.

"And I've been famous ever since. And I would trade all of it away just to get my parents back."

At the end of Harry's tale, Tea was in tears, Yugi looked close to crying for the boy, and Solomon stood up and walked over to Harry. The words that came out of Mr. Moto's mouth almost made Harry start crying.

"This is your home now." Not beliving what he heard, he looked in to the old man's eyes and saw tears around his eyes. "No one should have to grow up without parent's." And then something else happened that made Harry shed a tear in happiness. He was hugged. Yugi and Tea had seen the boy's tear and got up to hug him as well. The Boy-Who-Lived had a true home now. The Chosen One had three more people he could consider family. Soon, the three had normal dinner afterwards, and Tea was about to leave when she turned around and hugged Harry again.

But this time, Harry hissed, and Tea pulled back abruptly. She felt something wet on her hand. She looked down and her hand was covered in blood. Tea looked at Harry in shock. Harry couldn't meet her gaze though. He was passed out on the floor.

"YUGI! CALL THE AMBULANCE! HARRY IS BLEEDING HEAVILY!" That was the last thing that Harry heard before he blacked out.

An hour later, and the whole gang was there, waitng for the doctor to tell them that Harry would be ok. Even Joey showed up, since he was on his way out from seeing his sister in the hospital, and saw Yugi sprinting in. Yugi though was sitting down in a deep discussion with the Pharaoh.

_Yami... I don't understand. How did this happen? He was just fine during dinner..._

_**I would suspect he was abused Yugi.**_

_What? But how could you tell? He seemed perfectly fine!_

_**It was when your grandpa hugged him. I suspect that he had not been hugged before that happened. And surely you could tell that he lived somewhere before this right? If he liked it wherever he was, he wouldn't have accepted your grandfather's request of staying, or when he told him that he had a home now. When ever we all embraced him, we probably opened up a few injuries he had. But I do not think that he would be in this condition unless he had a more than a few wounds from his abusers. **_

Before their conversation could continue, the doctor walked out of the room Harry was in and waved them over.

"The boy has stabilized. But... well... You should go in and look for yourself..." The way the doctor had said that did not make Yugi feel any better. He opened the door and what he saw made him want to get rid of his dinner.

All along the boy's chest and arms were brusies, gashes, and scars.

"H-Harry?" The boy who Yugi started to feel as if he could be family, not only was abused, but was almost killed because of the amount of blood he lost. He felt rage at the people who did this, but mostly sorrow for the poor boy. But then he noticed something near Harry's wrists that really made him feel anger towards the monsters that made Harry do it.

_Do you see them Yami?_

_**See what Yugi? All of the things those 'things' did to him? Plainly obivious. **_

_So you see knife cuts on his wrists?_

_**What knife cu... oh Ra... thats... just...**_

And what made Yugi, and Yami shed a tear, was what Harry said in his sleep.

"No... No Cedric!... I'm Sorry! Don't go!... Sirius... Sirius don't fall through... No... No Sirius... NO!"

_**This boy has seen... his... friends... die...**_

Today was the first time the Pharaoh has wept in five thousand years.

* * *

AN:/_ I know this might sound messed up, but i really hope some one got sad reading this, because i did typing it. Will Harry, Yugi, and Yami's friendship grow even closer? Or torn apart?_

_Remember to send in your favorite cards, that aren't over powered. And if you could add the stats of them, it would be a great help. If I Choose to use your favorite, you will be announced either in this part, or at the begining. Please don't be shy about your favorite. If could be **Outstanding Dog Marron** for all I care. Those of you intreseted about what said card does is simple. 100 ATK/ 100 DEF, when this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, put this card at the top of your opponents deck. When this card is summoned by your opponent, it stays in attack mode and can not be changed unless of a card effect._

_Review please, and remeber, Don't flame, because no one appricates people who do. _

_**TheFallenAlphaAngel**_


	6. A letter and a risky Duel

AN:/_2 chaps up in 1 day! Man I'm on a roll! Ok guys, Thanks to williamsangel88 for the idea to have a series of cards. I picked the Gusto because of the tornado Harry's magic did in Dumbledore's office, in OotP. Remember guys, their are still 9 slots left for you guys to submit your favorite cards! And on with **Magic of the Cards!**_

* * *

**A letter and a risky duel!**

When Harry had awoken from his state, it was two in the morning, and he was in a Hospital bed. He was very confused, until he remembered what had happened before he lost conciousness. After Harry told his tale, everyone hugged him from one side, thus making a wound on his back open up without him knowing.

_ That explains the burning sensation on my back._

Then after dinner, Tea was headed home. But, since he has only been hugged by one person before, who he considered his best friend, this was quite a shock. Harry had seen Tea's face when she pulled away, and remembered the last words he heard before he fell into the unconsciousness he had awoken from. Soon, after reaching around for a lamp or something that would give him light, he felt a stick.

_ My wand!_

_ "Lumos!"_ He wispered quietly. Three things surprised him, when the dull wand light had engulfed the room. Thing number one: Yugi was fast asleep in a chair next to his bed.

_ I wonder why he's here in the room? Surely he would rather be in his bed, then next to an unconscious boy. _

Thing two: He was shirtless. Harry gulped loudly when he realized this.

_ Did Yugi see me like this? What about Mr. Moto, or Tea? Oh Merlin..._

Thing three: There was a box and his duel disk on his lap. As Harry opened the box he smiled slightly, at the kindness of Yugi who brought him his belongings. The note in the small box said,

" Heya Harry. At least, that's what Yugi told me. I hope your doin' ok. Me and Yugi went out today for the tourneyment and boy, was today strange. First, This guy comes outta nowhere and kidnaps me and Tea! Then, next thing I know, I'm dueling Yugi, and the loser had to take a swim with the fishes! But, after that, I came over to get some things of my sister, Serenity, and I see you being wheeled away into a room with Yugi right behind you. When the doctor comes out of the room, Yugi walks in and refuses to let us see you. So me and my buddy, Tristian, went to Yugi's Grandpa's Shop and got you these. There yours now. I don't expect them back, or any thing in return, except this. GET. BETTER! don't mean to sound rude, but your givin' everyone a worry, except Yugi. When I brought you this gift, his eyes were red, but he wouldn't give in. I'm glad Yugi's gotta a friend like you."

Joey Wheeler

Under the note, was some new Duel Monster cards, _Caam, Serenity of Gusto, Kamui, Hope of Gusto, Musto, Priest of Gusto, Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto, Winda, Priestess of Gusto, and Windaar, Sage of Gusto._

As soon as he put the cards into his deck, he heard two pops. Harry instantly grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door. Yugi woke up almost at quickly as the two pops were made and looked at Harry, then the door seeing it open. Two wizards walked in and were immeadiately stunned, thanks to Harry. Yugi walked over to them and picked them up, showing them to Harry.

"You know these guys, Harry?" Yugi asked.

Harry nodded, sadly. They were members of the Order, Shacklebolt, and Mundungus. "Can you take away their wands?" Yugi did as he was asked and Harry put on his Duel Disk on. He ennervated Shacklebolt, mostly because he couldn't talk to 'Dung' and keep civil.

"Shacklebolt, I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters, to declare what I do from here. If you win, you and Mundungus will take me back to wherever Dumbledore wants me to be. If I win, I will stay here and you and Dung will get sent back to Dumbledore, without wands. Do you accept?" Harry questioned. Yugi's eyes widened at the way Harry's voice sounded. He was usually calm and collected, but right now he sounded ready to kill someone. Shacklebolt was thinking the same things as Yugi was.

"I know the rules of the game, Mr. Potter, from seeing Ms. Granger teach Mr. Longbottom in Headquarters. But, I don't have a disk, like the one your wearing, or a deck to play with." Before he could go further, Yugi pulled out his disk, and a deck his grandfather lent him. Somewhat startled, he put on the disk and slid in the deck. "I guess, I have no choice Mr. Potter."

"Good. Then, let's duel!" Harry announced.

_** Harry:4000**_

_** Shacklebolt:4000**_

"I'll go if you don't mind Shacklebolt." Harry drew and looked at his hand. _Photon Sanctuary, Windarr- sage of Gusto,Winda- Priestess of Gusto, Fiend's Mirror, Solemn Wishes, and Beastly Mirror Ritual._

"Ok, I'll set this card face down, and play _Photon Santuary_, Which lets me have two Photon tokens on the field. Unfortuantely, I can't attack with these guys, but I can play _Beastly Mirror Ritual_! So I can sacrifice them, to Ritual Summon _FIend's Mirror_!, and since I haven't Normal summoned yet, I'll choose to summon, _Winda- Priestess of Gusto_!" Yugi was amazed. He had just summoned a Ritual monster and an additional monster on his **FIRST** turn! Some thing he belived to be impossible. "I'll end my turn."

Slightly scared he might lose this, Shack drew his card, which caused Harry to activate his trap, _Solemn Wishes_. He looked at his hand and decided to play, _The Right Arm of the Forbidden one,_ in attack mode, making Harry and Yugi think he lied about knowing how to play the game." Your move Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed at the simplicity of the match and drew again, gaining 500 life points, thanks to his trap card.

_** Harry:4500**_

_** Shacklebolt:4000**_

"Ok, I'll sacrfice my Priestess, to summon, _Windaar-Sage of Gusto_! Then I'll summon, Renge- Gatekeeper of the Dark World in attack mode. Go My monsters! Attack!" Then the monster's attacked, in order of the sooner they were summoned.

_** Harry:4500**_

_** Shacklebolt:2100 - 100 - 0**_

"I win Shack. And that means you and your little sidekick have to scram!" Shacklebolt sighed in defeat and took hold of Mundungus and apparated back to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, leaving Yugi's duel disk and deck behind. Harry smiled at Yugi happily and realized, that in all the excitment, he was extremely tired and passed out.

The Boy-Who-Lived, happy he could stay with Yugi and the Spirit of the Pharaoh, slept soundly.

* * *

AN:/_ How did you like it guys? Am I getting better? This is actually more difficult than it seems. ^.^'' Remeber guys, when you submit your favorite card, it doesn't have to be a monster. Just remeber to add its stats. _

_Beastly Mirror Ritual Stats: Scarifice enough monsters that levels equal up to 6, destroy this card and summon Fiend's Mirror._

_Fiend's Mirror stats: 2100 ATK/ 1800 DEF, You can summon this Monster with Beastly Mirrior Ritual_

_Solemn Wishes stats: You gain 500 life points each time you draw a card_

_Winda stats: 1000 ATK/ 400 DEF_

_Windaar stats: 2000 ATK/1000 DEF_

_Photon Santuary Stats: Special summon two Photon tokens in defence mode. 2000 ATK/ 0 DEF. Cannot Atk._

_Renge stats: 100 ATK/ 2100 DEF_

_Right Arm of the Forbidden One stats: 200 ATK/ 300 DEF_

_Please review! No flamers please, because Flaming kills children everywhere!_

**_TheFallenAlphaAngel_**


	7. A memory and A New Brother

_AN:/ I'm really sorry about the wait guys. Life has decided to kick my arse to everywhere and back. And apologies about how short this chapter is. Its 2:17AM now and I really need sleep. This is actually the only time I might be able to post before Life comes back and KILLS me. Please read and review. So seriously, review. It doesn't matter if its Anonymous or not. Anything to boost my godforsaken mood._

* * *

**A Memory and A New Brother**

The morning came all to quickly for Harry. He carefully stretched and looked around his hospital room. Yugi had slept on the floor which made Harry flinch, knowing all to well what happened when he was on the floor last.

Harry was pushed into #4, Privet Drive by a giant purple... thing... Oh wait.. thats just his Uncle, Vernon Dursley. Suddenly, pain filled his back as his cousin violently sat on him, easily crushing four ribs from the 300 pound weight on him. Breathing heavily, the Boy-who-lived despreately tried to escape his tormentors, which proved impossible, until Dudley rolled off. Unfortunately for Harry, as soon as he stood up, Vernon pushed him back on the ground and pulled off his belt, bringing it down on his nephew's back, leaving a long mark across it. Harry gasped in pain as Vernon kept slamming the belt down, slashing blood across his back and around him. Eventually, Vernon threw the boy into his room leaving him on the floor to bleed to death.

The Boy-who-lived shivered at the memory. Slowly, and a little painfully, he got up and walked over to the door. As soon as he gripped the handle, someone grabbed his shoulder, making him freeze completely. He slowly turned around and saw that it was Yugi.

"Harry? Are you ok enough to be up and about?" Yugi asked with concern filling his voice. Harry simply nodded.  
"Harry... I saw what happened... to your wrists..." Harry gasped here, hiding his head, despreately wanting to dissipear from the world. "And I wanted to tell you that, no matter what, your family now. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you... Little brother."

"Little... brother?" A tear threatened to fall out of his eye. _He.. considers me family?_ Harry nods happily and pulls Yugi in an embrace. Even though he is somewhat surprised at this action, Yugi hugs back.

**You made the right choice saying that Yugi.**

_I can't believe it Yami... How could anyone... injure a child this badly?_

**The world is full of monsters Yugi, and not all of them are inside of cards.**

Yugi nodded, and gestured toward the door, after letting go of his new brother.

Soon, the brothers would compete in the Battle City finals. After the Boy-Who-Lived got another locator card, that is.

* * *

_AN:/ So? Did someone feel somewhat sorry for Harry? Or glad about his having a new family? And Guess who's going to show up in the finals? I'll give you some options._

_A: Luna_  
_B: Snape_  
_C: Some member of the Order_  
_D:VOLDEMORT_  
_E: Hermione_  
_F: Cedric_

_P.S. If you pick Cedric, I will slap you. ;) Also, If you choose to pick, at least give them a type of deck they will be using. Like Spellcaster, Zombie, Pyro,Etc. _

_Please review, but no flames, because they make cute things die. See? No flaming has happened yet. That's because everyone likes cute things. EVERYONE. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA_

_**TheFallenAlphaAngel**_


	8. The Tormentor's Loss

_AN:/ Well guys, Guess who doesn't sleep anymore? This guy. And Guess who would be happier with reviews? This guy. Guess whose trying to make this story good for you? This guy. Guess who wants to actually read the fic? YOU GUYS! Read and Review!_

_Seto and Harry's Thoughts_

**Yugi and Yami's thoughts**

* * *

**The Tormentor's Loss**

"Hey Dad, look! Look Dad! It's the Freak!" Harry stopped in midstep. Freak... But.. that would mean...

"BOY!" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Harry paled and turned around. There they were, the monsters of Harry's life. The Dursleys.

The giant tubs of lard,Vernon and Dudley Dursley (Aunt Petaunia had stayed at the house to watch over it) hurried forward, which really looked like a... Well, Yugi didn't really know what they would look like and he really didn't. All he knew was that his new brother looked like a ghost. _**They couldn't be... But Harry just got through telling me he escaped from the hellhole of a house in England. What are they doing in Japan?**_ A bright light enveloped the area, and soon, a taller version of Yugi was standing in his place, ready to help his new brother.

"You... What are you doing here?" Harry finally managed to ask.

"I could ask the same question, Freak! When we take you home after Dudley wins the tourneyment, you will think the last thing was a dream, when I'm done with you!" Yelled Vernon, who seemed to forget they were in public and his new brother was standing right next to him.

Here Dudley had a cocky smirk, which Yami despreately wanted to wipe off, and said, "Only one more to go!", which earned a proud smile from his father.

Harry stopped for a minute. _If I can beat him, then we won't have to worry about him being in the finals._ What neither the Dursleys, Harry, or Yami knew, was that a certain Rich Boy who enjoys screwing the rules (Abridged reference. If you don't get it, just watch the first few videos. It's Hilarious.), had heard the entire conversation and hoped that the little skinny foreigner would stand up to his abusers.

"Well then, Dudley, since your an 'accomplished' " which Harry spoke the last word with heavy, heavy sarcasm. " Duelist, how about a duel then? One of mine for one of yours? You can keep your rarest card though, Mer... Lord knows that you need all the help you can get."

Thinking it was an easy win, which was very foolish, Dudley accepted with his father encouraging him to "Wipe the floor with the freak!"

"Well then Dudley, Get your Game on!"

_**Harry: 4000 **_

_**Dudley:4000**_

"Since you need a lot of help, you walking lard factory, You go first!"

Scowling Dudley drew his cards, placed one card face down, and summoned _Flaming Swordsman_.

"Beat that, you Freak!" Dudley yelled, thinking it was a good move.

"Well then Dudley." Here Harry looked at his hand, which had _Blustering Winds, Photon Crusher, White stone of legend, Kaibaman, Soul Exchange, and Trap Hole_. "I summon _White Stone of Legend_, in defense mode! Then I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

Yami, and Seto, pondered on this move.

_What is that kid thinking?_

**I hope you know what your doing, Harry.**

"Hahahaha! You call that a monster? _Flame swordsman_ attack his stupid stone!" The stone dissipeared with a flash, and here Harry pulled out a card from his deck. "Thanks to _White Stone of Legend_, when its destroyed, I get to bring a monster to my hand from my deck. It will be the end of you Dudley."

"You think that one card can stop me? Your mad!" Not as mad a Luna. Harry thought with a smile. "Its your turn, Freak!" The smile now gone, Harry drew a card, Fissure. "I summon_ Kaibaman_, in attack mode!"

_Kaibaman_?

**_Kaiba... man_? Kaiba has his own card?**

"I play _fissure_! Your _Flame Swordsman _is gone!" Dudley scowled, and normaly he's ugly. But with a scowl? It made Voldemort look nice.

"Your monster's weak! I'll just summon _twin-headed dragon_ in attack-"

"No you don't, tubby, because I activate _Trap Hole_!, _Twin-headed dragon_ is now in the graveyard!" Dudley scowled, played a card face down and ended his turn.

Harry drew _Mystical Space Typhoon_, which he used to destroy Dudley's trap card, _Magical cylinder_. "And Now Dudley, I'll send my _Kaibaman_ to the graveyard with out sacrificing him."

**Without Sacrificing? What is he planning?**

_Is that boy stupid?_

"And thanks to that, I get to summon the card I drew from my _Stone of Legend_. Come on out _**BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**_!" Everyone eyes widened, espescially a certain CEO.

_BLUE-EYES? BUT HOW?_

**How did Harry obtain one? Kaiba has all three!**

"And now I activate the spell card,_ Blustering Winds_, which gives my _Blue-Eyes_ another thousand attack points! Go my _Blue-Eyes_! Rid this Prick of his life points! White Lightning!"

_**Harry: 4000 **_

_**Dudley: 0**_

Harry's cousin fell to the floor, probably making an imprint, and started shouting along with his father. "He cheated! There has to be a problem with this disk!"

After hearing his creation being slandered, Seto made himself known.

"My devices are state of the art! The problem here is your Dueling! Now Hand over the locator card, before I make mince meat out of you!" Scrambling away from the angry rich teen, Dudley dropped his Locator Card and hobbled off, bringing his father with him. Seto grabbed the card and handed it to Harry, while handing him a small note, that he happened to quickly write, with a small smile before walking away, his jacket blowing in the wind.

What's on the note you may be asking?

_I expect to see the Boy-who-lived at the finals. Don't keep me waiting. Also, try and keep the fact that I'm magical underwraps. I really don't want to have to deal with the Old Man that's trying to be in control of you._  
_Seto Kaiba._

Harry smiled. This was getting intresting.

_I hope that we get to the finals soon._

The Boy-who-lived was so clouded by Nargles, that he failed to notice a cute blond walk by him. She had a dreamy look in her eye and a butterbeer cap necklace. She knew that a certain book worm would be waiting for her near the finals. And they would wait for Harry. Why wouldn't they? They both loved him. And Luna hoped he loved them back.

* * *

_AN:/ YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED, LUNA LOVEGOOD HAS APPAERED!_ _What's this? Hermione's their too? And Seto is Magical?_ _WHAAAAA?_

_Harry's cards that were used were:_

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000/ATK 2500/DEF This Legendary Dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invinsible, few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

_White Stone of Legend: 300/ATK 250/DEF When this card is sent to the graveyard, Add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck to your Hand_

_Kaibaman: 200/ATK 700/DEF You can tribute this card and summon 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Field from your hand._

_Blustering Winds: Target one face up monster you control. It gain 1000 ATK and DEF until the endphase._

_Mystical Space Typhoon: Destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field._

_Trap Hole: Activates when your opponent summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK. Destroy that monster._

_NOTE: I will only put down cards that HARRY uses. Everyone should know Yugi's Cards and the cards that Anyone else uses. if you don't, Its called GOOGLE. Use it. Or BING if your picky. Please read and review._

_No flames because while Luna/Hermione is Hot, Flames scare them. Don't scare the pretty ladies. Luna will sick the Nargles on your ass._

**_TheFallenAlphaAngel_**


	9. Final Finalist

AN:/ Well here's this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks guys.

* * *

"Harry, what was that about? I mean with Kaiba. He never sticks up for anyone, except maybe Mokuba." A surprised Yami asked, still in control of Yugi's body. Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow at hearing what he thought to be a very deep voiced Yugi.

"Your not Yugi... You must be the Pharaoh I was told about." He dropped to a knee. "It's an honor to be in your presence."

Yami, not to comfortable with some one kneeling to him, blushed very lightly. So lightly it could have been mistaken for a symptom of a fever. "I... I don't know what your talking about Harry. It's just puberty." The Pharaoh thought up on the spot.

"Don't think so. Besides, Yugi's eyes are less intense. Your's look very determined." Harry said when he stood. "Don't worry, I'll still treat you like I treat Yugi. Like a brother." The Boy-who-lived smiled and the Pharaoh gave a very small one. "Well, Shall we?" Yami gestured in the direction Kaiba walked.

Harry nodded and started walking towards the place that locator cards said the finals were going to be. Soon they we're joined by Joey and the rest of the gang, being stopped for a lady Harry hadn't met before, _Mai, I think Yugi said her name was_, to duel this crazy actor guy who was in love with her. While she won, it looked like her and Joey bonded a bit. But the big surprise, for Harry at least, was the two ladies waiting by the entrance. Well one of them was waiting. The other one charged Harry and tackle hugged him to the ground.

"HARRY!"

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" questioned a very startled Harry.

"Dueling of course." Spoke the blond that walked by him earlier.

"Luna? You too?"

Hermione got off of Harry and helped him up. "Of course! We came to Battle City because, as you know, I'm a Duel enthusist. And Luna, well... because she wanted to see how 'You-know-what' Were entertained." She explained, after noticing the other people around them.

Harry looked confused but then realized what she meant. Luna wanted to see the muggle card game, Duel Monsters.

"Unfortuantly, their are only ten spots. And their's only one left. And both me and Luna have five locator cards." There were two seperate reactions to this.

"Luna has five cards!"

"ONE SPOT LEFT!"

Joey, Yugi, and Mai all yelled the last one, only to see Hermione shake her head. "The Finalists are Seto Kaiba, Marik, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura, Harry Potter, Nemu, Ishizu Ishtar, and... Either me or Luna." Yugi scowled when Marik's name was spoke and eyebrows were raised when Bakura's name came up.

Suddenly, Harry had an idea.

"Why don't you too just duel for it?"

The two witches looked at each other. "We didn't think of that. Good idea Harry." Luna said, with that dreamy look in her eyes. The girls faced each other and announced a single word that would help the decision.

"DUEL!"

**Hermione: 4000 **

**Luna: 4000**

"You first Luna."

The pretty blond smiled, "Why thank you Hermione." She looked at her hand after she drew. _Guardian Sphinx, Tyrant's Throes, Chaos Zone, Call of the Haunted, Photon Wyvern, Earth Armor Ninja._

"I'll place a card face down and play _Chaos zone_. I'll show you what it does later."

"Well then. I'll summon _Blizzed, Defender of the ice barrier_, in attack mode. Go!"

Hermione: 4000 Luna:3700

"Then I'll play a card face down."

"Well then, I'll use the effect of _Earth Armor Ninja_, to summon it to the field. Then I'll normal summon _Aqua Armor Ninja_. Strike down the Defender Aqua!"

**Hermione: 3500 **

**Luna: 3700**

"I get to draw a card from my deck thanks to the effect of blizzed."

"Now go Earth! Attack!"

"I activate _Call of the Haunted_! Come back blizzed, in defence mode! Another card for me." Luna sighed.

"Now I'll play _Dark Hole_! Then I'll summon _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix_! and Then play _Mask change_! So come forth _Masked Hero Goka_! Attack her directly!"

**Hermione: 3500 **

**Luna: 1400**

"I'll play _Card Destruction_! Your turn hun."

"Well then I guess I'll play two cards face down and play _Outstanding Dog Marron_ In attack mode. Then I'll activate _Emercncy Provisions_ so I gain 2000 lifepoints. I'll Also play _Dian Keto the cure master_. Then for my last move I'll play _megamorph_ on _Your masked hero Goka_! I'll play one card face down."

**Hermione: 3500 **

**Luna: 4400**

Hermione looked confused. "I'll attack your Dog and End this game! Go Goka!"

"_Magic Cylinder!"_

"No!"

"Yes!"

**Hermione: -1000 **

**Luna: 4400**

"Damn it Luna.."

"You would've won Hermione, if you would've cleared your head of wrakspurts."

Harry and Hermione laughed at the blond as the last finalists walked into the dome.

"Hello My Boy." A grandfatherly voice spoke from behind Harry.

_Oh Fuck..._

* * *

_AN:/ So a old man is back! Guess whose pissed? That's right! It's everybody's favorite wizard!_

_TheFallenAlphaAngel_


	10. Not now, and Never again!

_AN:/ Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long, but I have been very depressed lately. Writing just hasn't been working for me, but I realized that you people (the readers) might be like me and reading enhances our mood. Please review for my sake. I need to know if this is still worth it. Also, I am very ashamed of my US readers. Checking my legacy I noticed that while there are more of you reading, not a single one of you found wanted to check my profile to see if anything was happening. Hell, I had 15 Germans, 11 Brazilians, 6 Cezchs, and 2 South Africans look at it in a day, while my US readers didn't check it in 2 weeks. I'm sorry if this sounds very trival, but I expected more from the people that read this the most. And now it just seems like I'm stalling since this chapter is only 567 words long and I want to make it seem longer._

* * *

_**Previously on Magic of the Cards...**_

"You would've won Hermione, if you would've cleared your head of wrackspurts."

Harry and Hermione laughed at the blond's comment. And as the last finalists walked into the dome, A familiar grandfatherly voice spoke from behind Harry.

"Hello, My Boy."

_Oh Fuck..._

_**Chapter 10: "Not now, and Never Again!"**_

Harry slowly spun on his heel, dread filling his expression. 'He better not try to take me away to that hell hole... I swear if he mentions that place I'll flip...' he thought as Yugi and the gang too turned around at the sudden voice.

"Whose the old guy? You know him, Harry?" came Joey's Brookylen accent. (Abridged Reference XD)

'Unfortunately...' "What do you want Professor?" Harry asked somewhat coldly.

Hermione was about to nudge Harry, when Dumbledore stepped into better light, and said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I just want you to go back home Harry. Your family must be worried about you."

"NOT NOW! NEVER AGAIN SHALL YOU MANIPULATE ME!" Harry shouted.

Yugi took a step forward and told the aging wizard, "I'm sure his family is just fine. Granpa's probably just closing up the shop now, and I'm right here so his family is not worried at all." Yugi put his hand on Harry's shoulder and put on a straight face, making the Spirit inside him proud of his _Abiou_'s bravery.

Dumbledore looked down upon Yugi and spoke in a false concerned voice. "Why, there is an Dark aura around that necklace your wearing! I'll take care of that for you, child." He reached for the Milluenum Puzzle, when suddenly, the area around them was covered by dark clouds and only Harry, Yugi, Hermione, Luna, Dumbledore, and Seto Kaiba, who happened to be watching from a distance away.

"HOW DARE YOU DECIDE YOU KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR OTHERS!" Roared Yami, as he emerged from the puzzle and Yugi retreated inside of it. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH _ABIOU_ OR THIS PUZZLE!"

Hermione and Luna stepped back in fear, while Dumbledore looked slightly worried and Seto appeared shocked. He hadn't seen Yugi like this before. "See, Children? He has been possesed by that Dark Magic. Let me see the Puzzle, Child, I will help you." Dumbledore tried to convince but Harry wouldn't have it either. "Stop Manipulating people you old man!" He said pulling out his wand and blasted the man back.

Hermione gasped at watching her Headmaster be thrown back, while Seto looked impressed and Luna watched on with a dreamy look in her eyes. But while this was happening, Yugi and the Pharaoh were arguing in their minds.

**_We have to Yugi. He has caused Harry pain, and tried to take away your possesion. He's a Manipulator, Harry even said so!_**

_But you said you would never go that far..._

_**It's for our brother Yugi.**_

_..._

_**Abiou?**_

_... Ok._

Yami soon spoke, when Dumbledore stood back up. "Old man, I Challenge you to a game that old egyptians used to play five millenia ago. If you win, you can take this puzzle and I will stand down against your attempts to manipulate Harry-chan. But if I win... you will be punished for your actions. Do you accept?"

The twinkle behind Dumbledore's eyes grew and said "I accept these terms, Dark Spirit. I can not let you corrupt my students!" trying to keep up his facade still. He just needed the Potter boy to be his tool...

"Then its set. Let the _**SHADOW GAME COMMENCE**_!"

* * *

_An:/ So guys? and girls? Did you like it? Please tell me if this is going ok. Please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review. I don't care whether its suggestions on what should be in the Shadow Game or if your just going to say something to cheer me up. I should also bring into view that I have another story up! That's right! It's something I'm working with my friend Fallen_Angel_Umi, and we both have the same storys up in different order so we both can have some more viewers. Feel free to check it out or even go read her story Gaia's End I think its called. Anyway, if you want more, please REVIEW MORE. Being depressed doesn't help at all, so if I know that some people are enjoying this, I'll write more and hopefully get out of my funk._

_Yours truly,_

**_TheFallenAlphaAngel_**


	11. A duel in the Shadows

_AN:/ Hello their my faithful readers. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Haven't gotten around to writting until the day this is updated, which should be 7/26 at 10:1 PM. Unfortunately not a lot of stuff is happening in this chapter. No one really gave me any ideas for what should be in the shadow game so... it might seem kind of lame... Sorry. I couldn't think of what to put in to the shadow game. I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

Previously on Magic of the Cards...

"Then its set. Let the SHADOW GAME COMMENCE."

Chapter 11: A game in the Shadows.

As soon as Yami had spoken those words, Dumbledore and himself were surrounded by Shadows.

"This is going to be a very simple game, so even you and your old age have a chance to win." Explained Yami. "All you need to do is speak the truth to a question. And I would advice not to lie, as the Shadows hate liars. After three lies, you will experience all the pain your manipulations have caused. I'll even go first, ask me a question."

_He seems very confident..._

"Well then, What is your name?"

"I don't know my true name, but Yugi calls me Yami."

_He does not even know his_ own_ name? Or is he really lying just to cover up his name?_

"Ok, my turn. What are your intentions with young Harry?"

_It's not as if he is really going to know if I'm lying.._

"To keep him safe from harm of course. Just like all my students."

"Is that so?... Hmmm..." Yami shook his head. He could see right through that lie. The twinkle in his eyes said it all.

"Why are you possesing this boy?"

_Vague question_. "At this moment in time, or all of the time?"

"The last one."

"I do not know."

_That has to be a lie... Is he really going to just lie again?_

"How many people have been killed because of your manipulations?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened dramatically. He didn't know. _I will just make up something... yes..._

"None have died."

Yami looked down to hide his laughter. The old fool didn't belive him that the shadows knew when he was lying.

"Ask again old man. This will soon be over."

"What have you done to Harry to make him disobey his magical guardian?"

_Is he really asking that of all things?_

"Treated him like a Human being. Not that hard really. The disobeying part was unintentional, but it might have already been in motion before he met Yugi and I."

_I doubt that... he had to use magic of some kind... Wait that's three lies!_ But before Dumbledore could say anything, Yami had asked his last question.

"How many times have you lied so far?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly, thinking that he won. "None of course. Now please undo this magic around us so I can obtain the young boy and your pendant." His smile faded when he heard the teen laughing somewhat evilly.

"I'm not the won who lied three times, you senile, old, manipulating **fool**! Punishment game!" Before anything else happened, Dumbledore fell to the ground clutching his head, screaming. Soon the world around them returned and Yami faded back into the puzzle.

"What did you do to him, Onii-Chan?" Harry said, placing a silencing charm on Dumbledore secretly. The other's didn't need to know about him being magical yet.

"Yami said he will relive all the pain he caused everyone his manipulated. We should go, just incase someone else decides to come looking for you. And by the looks of it Kaiba is getting impatient." Yugi told him, while gesturing to Seto, who was tapping his foot.

"Your right. Come on guys, let's go over there."

"Ok Harry." Luna said.

Hermione spoke up, trying to get every one's mind off of what happened. "What's the rush Luna? Want Harry to whoop your butt already?"

"You think he will? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Harry." Harry blushed and stammered.

"I-I don't know w-w-what your talking about Luna."

"You don't have to be nervous Harry. Everyone has different kinds of fetishes. I'm sure that Hermione pleasure's herself while reading those romance books of hers."

"LUNA!" Shouted a blushing Hermione.

"Yes Hermione?" asked a humming Luna.

"Why you little... get over here!" And soon the entire gang was in an uproar of laughter as a furiously blushing Hermione chased a giggling Luna.

"Life sure has it's good times." Whispered a smiling Harry. Yugi heard him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You got that right brother. And we're going to make sure that there will be plenty of them."

* * *

_AN:/ Was it okay guys? Sorry but I was in a small rush to get it done with and I got soooooooooooooooooooooo distracted. I hope its up to your standards guys and girls. Please read and review. And no flames because those end up making Author's like myself to get more distracted._

_Yours truly,_

**_TheFallenAlphaAngel_**


	12. Learning a Location

_An:/ I swear to ***INSERT DIETY READER BELIEVES IN HERE*! **School is such a pain, even if I've only gone for four days... oh well. Hey guys its TheFallenAlphaAngel here and this is a short thing I threw in. It's in a certain manor and his name has Long in it. I don't know what Owls sound like so please don't complain! So much crap is going on, I won't have time to read a flame or complain about it. How ever if you want to review, I will take the time to read those. :3 and so you know, there will not be another chapter up, until there are at LEAST 75 reviews. Your at 36. Only *INSERT Number that I am to lazy to try and figure out here!* to go! Apologizing in advance, Sorry that this is short._

* * *

**Previously on Magic of the Cards...**

Dumbledore was punished!

Luna was blunt!

Hermione was embarassed!

Harry was grateful!

Everyone of them realised that the finals were about to take place and stopped getting side tracked!

_**Magic of the Cards:**_

**Chapter 12: Neville!?**

White feathers. That's all that Neville Longbottom could see for a few seconds. Somehow, a certain snowy white owl had escaped its cage at Number 4, Privet Drive and made its way to Longbottom Manor, where it unceremoniusly landed on an unsuspecting Neville.

"Bloody hell, Hedwig! What are you doing here, girl?" She hooted then nipped gently on his fingers, while he looked for a letter or somesort on the postowl.

"Harry send you? Or did you fly here on your own?" Hedwig bobbed her head on the last one, informing the young Lord Longbottom of how she got here.

_'Such a smart owl... Harry was a lucky boy to pick this one. At least he's got some good luck... wait... knowing Harry and how trouble always finds him...'_

"Is Harry in trouble?" He asked suddenly. Hedwig gave him a look then turned to the east as she flew a short distance to a table. "That way?" She barked. "Is he still in England?" An sad look in her eyes appeared.

_'That's not good...'_

"Ok, uh... flap your wings twice if he's still in Europe." Her wings stayed still. _'Crap. Well she seems to be looking towards the east... and if Harry isn't in Europe that must mean...'_

"Asia?" Hedwig flapped her wings twice. "But what the bloody-effing-hell is he doing in Asia!?" He all but screamed at himself. _'Why would Harry be in Asia?! I can't think of anything he might have intrest in... Except maybe Vodka... or Japense girls, considering he liked Cho... maybe he has a fetish or something... wait... what was that muggle game that he and Hermione always played? Something Monsters? Didn't Hermione say that is was first introduced in...'_

"Japan! Hedwig he's in Japan!" Neville shouted excitedly. Who ever said that Neville Longbottom wasn't bright, obviously didn't know him well. He thought best when not under pressure. But soon the young Lord groaned.

"How the hell am I supposed to get to Japan!?" After a few minutes of thinking, a thought occured to him. Hermione had said something before the Battle at the Ministry.

_'Somthing about a library that stored all of the information in the world... a computer I think its called? Well I can find one of those and then maybe we can start somewhere!'_

He started to walk towards the Longbottom's Floo port, when he stopped walking and groaned again.

"I don't know where to find one of those Computers!"

* * *

_An:/ Yes I know, very short, but I figured I'd throw in some spotlight for Neville! And just for you guys to know, Neville will replace Ron in the Golden Trio. Basically, Ron and Ginny have turned on Harry and Blame him for their injuries at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, while Neville wants to grow stronger so he can protect the people he cares for, and belives that Harry can help him. And just so you guys who want to Review but don't know what to put, I'll throw in this Author Question._

**AQ: Should Neville Become a Duelist? And if so, What kind of deck should he have? And give your reasoning behind your answer! 'JUST CAUSE' is NOT** **acceptable. **

_And I've recently looked at my poll that I have up, and 72% of you want me to do another Harry Potter fic after this one. (Or during as another thing for you to read while you wait on this one.) Soooooooooo..._

**AQ # 2: Do you want another story to be written while this one is still unfinished? Should it be just a Harry Potter fic or a Crossover? And you must provide a plot if you want me to take your suggestion seriously! And if you must know I AM reading this Author Question in an announcer voice! My cat now thinks I'm werid since I'm talking to myself like this!**

_Please read and review! No flames because I need to focus on school work as well!_

**_TheFallenAlphaAngel_**


	13. The Quarter Finals!

_AN:/I realize that I was kinda a dick for asking for 75 reviews and not writing until I got them. However, I'm changing that 75 to 50. Oh Hey! Look! This story has FIFTY OF THEM. *Wink* But, in all honesty, I've been dealing with a lot of stress lately. ROTC has been a drag, and My World History AP class is being... UGH. No words can describe. I digress, because I'm sure y'all want to continue my fic that I wrote. I'm pleasantly surprised at how well this is doing..._

* * *

Soon, the entire gang was in Kaiba's Blimp and they were each waiting for the annoucement of who would duel who in the semi-finals. The rooms were divided amongst them, and Harry's room was right next to Yugi's, which was helpful for times like the one passing right now.

"I just don't know what to do sometimes Yugi. It's like, every one is depending on me to save something, whether it be a person or magical Britain. It gets... over bearing."

"I'm here for you Harry. I'll stick with you through thick and thin, _Otōto."_

Harry gave a small smile. _"_Thanks _Aniki_."

Yugi, who was standing next to the fully stocked mini-fridge, nodded, reached behind him and got a soda to drink. "No problem Harry. You'd do the same for me." He smiled as Harry nodded.

"Now what I really want to know _Otōto_, is which one of your 'friends'" Here, Yugi did air quotes with his fingers. "Are you going after?"

A red faced Harry replied, "I-I don't know what you are talking about!" He said while looking away. "I like them both equally."

"So you are trying to start a Harem?"

"Uh.. Um... N-no..." Harry stammered.

"You totally are."

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Yugi laughed loudly as a voice came on over the intercom.

"Will the contestants please come down to the dining Hall for the match ups?"

After the short trek to the Dining Hall, All of the semi-finalists gathered around a machine to get a number to use to decide who would face who.

"The Following Match-ups are as follows:  
Yugi Moto versus Ryo Bakura

Seto Kaiba versus Ishizu Ishtar

Mai Valentine versus Namu

Joey Wheeler versus Marik Ishtar

Luna Lovegood versus Harry Potter."

Everyone looked at their respective matches and sparks were flying between them.

"The first match will take place in a few minutes on the Sky Deck. Will all participants proceed to the Sky Deck?"

Soon enough, everyone was up there and both Yugi and Ryo were on the dueling platform.

"The match between Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura will begin now." announced the referee/announcer.

"DUEL!" The contestants both shouted as a light seen only by the magicals watching.

**Yami: 4000**

**Bakura: 4000**

"I'll go first." Bakura stated as he drew a card. "I'll summon _The Portrait's Secret_ in Attack Mode and end my turn."

"My Move." Yami said as he drew. "I summon _Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts_ in Attack Mode and destroy your monster."

**Yami: 4000**

**Bakura: 3700**

"Try again, Bakura."

Bakura drew another card and summoned_ The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams _in attack mode. Harry, who was watching intently, spoke up. "Doesn't Bakura know that _Gazelle_ is stronger than his monster?"

"Nice call Harry." Yami spoke up. "I thought you would know better Ryou. I summon _Gamma, The Magnet Warrior_ in attack mode. _Gamma!_ Attack his Ghost!"

**Yami: 4000**

**Bakura:3500**

"Now _Gazelle_! Attack him Directly!"

**Yami: 4000**

**Bakura: 2000**

"I end my turn."

Bakura didn't budge a single inch other than his hand to draw his next card. "I summon _Headless Knight_ in Attack mode!"

As Harry started to find the move entirely stupid, the Pharaoh had already attacked both the Knight and Bakura directly.

**Yami: 4000**

**Bakura: 450**

"Is that all you got Bakura?" Joey shouted from the sidelines. A small, demonic smile appeared on Bakura's face. Harry noticed and spoke up.

"He's planning something!"

A dark chuckle escaped from Bakura as he talked to the Pharaoh. "You have constructed your own demise Yugi! I remove my three monsters from the game and summon, _Dark Necrofear _in attack mode!" He said as a strange, dark being appeared on the field. "I'll set two cards face down."

"What are you up to, Bakura? I Draw," Yugi question as he drew a card. "I sacrifice my _Gazelle_ to summon _Dark Magician Girl _and equip her with _Magic Formula! Dark Magician Girl, _Attack _Dark Necrofear!_" The cute teenage looking monster on the field appeared and a blast of her magic destroyed the monster on the other side of the field.

**Yami: 4000**

**Bakura: 150**

Before Yami could continue his attack, Bakura activated one of his set cards.

"I activate _Dark Sanctuary!"_ The top of the blimp was covered in darkness, and soon eyes began to pop up in the darkness.

"EEEEEEEEEKKK!" Squealed Tea, while Hermione and Luna latched on to Harry. 'These eyes are so... creepy...' Nothing Harry had seen throughout his time in the Magical world looked as creepy as these eyes. No one could see the actual arena where Yami and Bakura were anymore.

"Nice trick Bakura, but you still have my _Gamma_ to worry about! Attack!" The monster was halted however because of the following words that Bakura spoke.

"My Card's effect comes into play! It negates your Attack and you take damage equal to half your monster's Attack points!"

Instead of a effect coming out of the duel arena to stimulate getting hit, a shock wave of energy hit Yami straight in the chest causing pain to crash through his body.

Everyone else, except Bakura, Namu, and Marik, thought the exact same thought.

'What in the WORLD made Yugi scream like that?'

* * *

_AN:/ Hey guys! I hope you are all glad to have me back, and furious for leaving you with that ending, but hey, life sucks for me at the moment and I'm surprised I got this down at all. It's almost been a year since I published this, and I'm deeply sorry for not continuing this fic. School has been kicking my ass and End-Of-Course tests are coming up in six days. I've been crammin' since January, and I officially hate World History AP. And Essays! They can go rot in the deepest pit of the Shadow Realm._


	14. The Legendary Dragon

' Yugi's thoughts'

* * *

Perviously on Magic of the Cards: Instead of a effect coming out of the duel arena to stimulate getting hit, a shock wave of energy hit Yami straight in the chest causing pain to crash through his body.

**Chapter 14: The Legendary Dragon.**

**Yami: 3250 **

**Bakura: 900**

"W-what the hell was that Bakura!?" Spoke a wincing Yami Yugi.

A condesending laugh came form Bakura. "You have yet to figure it out!? This is a Shadow Game you FOOL!"

'A Shadow Game?'

**Do not worry Abiou. I will protect you**.

'But... I...'

"Your finished Yugi! I activate my Continuous Trap Card _Destiny Board_ and my Magic Card _The Dark Door_. I'll set a card and summon _Earthbound Spirit_ to use as tribute to keep _Dark Sanctuary_ active." Five giant floating flames appeared over Bakura's head after the trap was activated. One of the Flames had the letter D on it.

Yami drew a card form his deck and did one of the only things he could think of doing. "I'll summon _Kuriboh_ in Defense mode." A dark little monster thing appeared on the field. "And I will attack you directly with _Dark Magician Girl_!" This, however, did no use to Yami, as _Dark Magician Girl_ was targeted by _Dark Sanctuary_. The attack stopped before it went any further and Yami lost life points equal to _Dark Magician Girl's_ attack points and for Bakura to gain them.

**Yami: 2000 **

**Bakura: 2150**

"Not that your turn is over, I'll use my _Destiny Board'_s effect to allow me to play_ Spirit Message E_!" The flame next to the D was filled with the letter E as Bakura drew a card. "I will summon _Sangan_ in Attack Mode, but it won't be staying long as my _Dark Sanctuary_ is still needed. _Sangan's_ effect let's me draw a card when it's sent to the Graveyard."

**He's toying with me!**

'What do you think the message above him will be, Pharaoh?'

**I don't know Yugi, and I hope I don't find out before it's too late.**

"My turn. I'll summon _Big Shield Gardna_ in Defense Position. Then I'll have _Gamma the Magnet Warrior_ attack you directly!"

"Not so fast Yugi. I activate _Dark Spirit of the Silent_ to negate the attack, as long as I choose another one of your monsters to attack in it's place. And I'll chose the target of my _Dark Sanctuary, Dark Magician Girl_!"

**Yami: 750 **

**Bakura: 3400**

"... I'll set two cards and end my turn." Bakura activated the effect of _Destiny Board_ and the letter A appeared after the E.

"I'll summon _Soul of the Forgotten_, then tribute it to keep _Dark Sancuary_ active."

**Yugi... I think I know what it's going to spell.**

'You do?'

**What words do you know that begin with D-E-A ?**

'Well... the only word that has five letters that begin with those is... DEATH...'

**Exactly... But I think I have a way to get out of this mess.**

"I activate _Collected Power_! This allows every Magic and Spell card to target any monster of my choice. I choose _Kuriboh_!" Soon, a soft glow appeared around the furry creature and a musty tome appeared in front of it. _Kuriboh_ tried to read the tome and got confused. "Then I'll activate _Exile of the Wicked_ to Destroy my _Kuriboh_, making it so that I gain a 1000 life points, and so your _Dark Sanctuary_ won't be targeting anything."

**Yami: 1750 **

**Bakura: 3400**

"Now, I'll also play _Monster Reborn_ to let me bring back a monster. But I won't be choosing one of mine. I'll choose your _Dark Necrofear_ to further negate your_ Dark Sanctuary_. Now _Dark Necrofear_, attack your master!"

**Yami: 1750 **

**Bakura: 1200**

"I'll end my turn." As he said those words, the letter T appeared on the fourth flame.

"You only have one more turn Yugi. Better make it count." Here, Bakura drew a card.

"I'll Summon _Jowgen the Spiritualist_ in Attack Mode." Bakura discards a card to let _Jowgen the Spiritualist's_ effect destroy _Dark Necrofear_; reactivating _Dark Sanctuary's_ effect. He then tributes _Jowgen the Spiritualist_ to keep _Dark Sanctuary_ active. Bakura sets a card in his Monster Card Zone due to the effect of_ Dark Sanctuary_.

"Face it Yugi. You not only lost the Tournament, but you lost the Shadow Game, letting me obtain your precious Puzzle!"

"The duel's not over yet!" Yami stated with false brovado. He closed his eyes and prayed to the Heart of the Cards as he drew. Once he opened his eyes, a cocky smirk appeared on his face. "And who said anything about losing? I'll sacrifice my_ Gamma, Gardna_, and _Dark Magician Girl_ to summon the legendary, _Slifer the Sky Dragon_!" The three monsters on the field disappeared, and thunder roared across the sky above. The smoke from _Dark Sanctuary_ was gone, as it only had one target that was not effected by spells and traps, and soon, everyone saw a lightning bolt crash down to the blimp, only to be replaced with a roaring crimson dragon with two mouths. The dragon was so huge in size, it had to coil around the blimp several times.

"Bakura. I have three cards in my hand. This means the mighty _Slifer's_ Attack points is at 3000! More than enough to destroy the rest of your life points! _Slifer_! Attack him directly and end this duel!" The dragon opened it's first mouth and fired a flaming blue ball at Bakura. When the smoke cleared, Bakura was face down on the dueling arena.

**Yami: 1750 **

**Bakura: -1800**

The first duel of the quarter finals, was over with the Pharaoh as the Victor.

Little did the celebratory group know, Namu was grinning like he had one the lottery.

* * *

_AN:/ I know that there wasn't much of Harry in this Chapter, but I think this whole chapter is almost exactly like episodes 83 and 84 from the Anime, so yay for canon! I never thought I would actually type those words... Anyways, I'm trying to work with a BETA now, so hopefully the writing will be somewhat better. But anyways, I'll leave you to hate me for leaving you like this again._

**_TheFallenAlphaAngel_**


End file.
